My Vampire Co-Worker
by Chanpawpaw
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Baekhyun itu cukup tampan. Kariernya sebagai wakil redaksi kantor majalah juga lancar. Kehidupan sosialnya bagus. Namun siapa sangka hanya karena seteguk jus raspberry, hidupnya harus berakhir merelakan darahnya dihisap setiap hari demi makan teman rekan sekerja vampirnya? Yeah, siapa yang tahu, hidup memang selalu penuh dengan kejutan. [Vampire!AU] CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. PROLOGUE

**_Prologue_**

 ** _XXX_**

Vampir adalah mahluk mitologi dan legenda yang bertahan hidup dengan memakan intisari kehidupan. Bangsa vampir sendiri diketahui berasal dari Eropa Barat dan Eropa timur. Hingga pada abad ke-18 bangsa Vampir mulai merambah ke belahan bumi yang lain hingga hampir bisa dikatakan hampir ada disetiap belahan dunia.

Masih belum bisa dipastikan bahwa Vampir adalah sejenis mahluk apa. Entah mereka setan, roh jahat, manusia yang dikutuk atau penyihir. Ada banyak versi tentang bagaimana Vampir bertahan hidup. Ada yang mengatakan dengan menghisap darah, ada yang mengatakan mereka meresap cahaya bulan, memakan jiwa manusia tapi ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa mereka hidup dengan melakukan hubungan seksual dengan mangsanya hingga jiwanya habis.

Vampir dikenal dengan kelebihannya dalam berbagai macam hal mengungguli manusia. Mereka berwajah rupawan—ini digunakan sebagai menarik perhatian mangsa mereka. Mereka cepat, ada yang bilang bisa terbang, melihat masa depan atau lain-lain. Tergantung vampir itu diberkati kekuatan apa. Mereka juga bisa melakukan penyembuhan diri dengan cepat. Dan ada beberapa yang bilang mereka bisa berubah menjadi bentuk lain—kelelawar, burung gagak atau serigala.

Namun mereka juga memiliki kekurangan. Tidak bisa terkena cahaya matahari, berdekatan dengan benda logam terutama salib, atau bawang putih.

Vampir adalah mahluk dengan berbagai macam keunggulannya. Bahkan bisa membuat manusia berubah menjadi bangsanya dengan satu gigitan jika korban bertahan.

Vampir itu mahluk superior, _immortal,_ dan mengangumkan. Itu pada ratusan juta tahun yang lalu.

Pertanyaanya, apakah mereka benar-benar ada? Apakah mereka masih hidup? Berdampingan dengan manusia?

Jawabannya, iya. Mereka berevolusi, beradaptasi dan mengembangkan dirinya. Mungkin kalian tidak menyangka, tapi bisa jadi orang yang kalian temui di jalan, pelayan restoran yang mengantarkan makanan anda bahkan bisa jadi rekan kerja anda adalah salah satu dari bangsa Vampir yang kini hidup bersembunyi dengan damai, menyembunyikan jati diri mereka.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya. Yang sedang memasang tampang menyebalkannya. Ia melihat keseluruhan rupa Chanyeol. Kulitnya tan, kupingnya lebar, giginya banyak—maksudnya rapih, dan tingkahnya seperti orang idiot.

"Nah, tidak mungkin. Kau sedang _ngelindur_ di siang bolong atau kau hanya sedang mencari alasan karena artikelmu belum selesai." Baekhyun mendengus, sia-sia waktunya karena membaca sebuah biografi vampir yang entah dari situs mana itu.

"Baekhyun, aku serius! Ini hidup dan matiku!" Chanyeol berseru kesal, menahan tangan Baekhyun lagi—mencegahnya kembali ke kantor wakil redaksi kebanggaanya.

"Chanyeol, kau terlalu berlebihan hanya karena aku meminum jus _raspberry-_ mu. Bahkan rasanya aneh. Aku bisa membelikanmu di kantin kantor yang rasanya jauh lebih baik, oke?"

Chanyeol kelelahan menghadapi atasannya itu, mendesah kesal. "Astaga, kau tidak memberikanku pilihan lain."

"Pilihan apa—"

Baekhyun langsung ditarik Chanyeol menuju ruangannya, memojokkan Baekhyun—memenjarakan Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Yang Baekhyun bisa lihat hanya tubuh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya dikukung, tapi dia baru menyadari tidak ada rasa hangat ditubuh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mata berwarna kecokelatan milik Chanyeol langsung berubah menjadi merah darah menyala—Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di bola mata merah bersinar itu. Kulit tubuh Chanyeol memucat. Sebuah taring tumbuh di giginya. Bahkan rambut abu-abu _nyentrik_ Chanyeol berubah menjadi warna hitam gelap. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, sebuah sayap hitam tumbuh dari punggung Chanyeol, merobek baju kerjanya yang ia pakai.

"Sudah percaya sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol, bertanya tepat diwajah Baekhyun serius.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, matanya menatap kaget sekaligus antusias.

" _Holy shit,_ bisakah kita memasukkannya kedalam _headline_ majalah kita besok pagi?"

 ** _XXX_**

 _EHHEHEHEHE AKU BANDEL, BLM ADA YANG KELAR MALAH PUB YANG BARU._

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	2. BITE ONE

**_Part 1:_**

 ** _Never Thought The Head Editor Was A Vampire_**

 ** _XXX_**

Seorang laki-laki dengan surai _dark brown copper-_ nya sedang mematut dirinya di cermin. Dengan kaos hitam membalut tubuhnya, ia berjalan membuka lemari pakaian—yang besarnya hampir setengah ruangan _wardobe-_ nya itu.

"Warna apa yang harus aku pakai?" Gumam pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu, menatap berlapis-lapis jas yang menggantung di lemari pakaiannya. Hingga akhirnya memilih jas putih untuk membalut tubuhnya.

Kakinya yang terbalut celana pensil berwarna senada dengan jasnya melangkah membuka koleksi jam tangannya—memilih satu diantara jam tangan yang kisaran harganya mampu untuk membeli sebuah mobil.

"Sarapannya sudah siap." Sebuah suara sedikit mengejutkannya, lalu dia terkekeh melihat sebuah tokoh 3D berbentuk anak anjing yang muncul dari layar ponselnya mengerung imut.

"Aduh, mongryoungku memang paling mengerti," Kekeh Baekhyun mengangkat ponsel nya dan mendusel-duselnya kepipinya seakan mongryoung adalah anak anjing sungguhan.

Baekhyun lalu pergi menuju dapurnya—mengambil roti dari pemanggang dan menuangkan kopi hitamnya dari mesin kopi. Duduk di meja makan dengan tenang sambil membaca majalah _Re-Style_ edisi bulan lalu dimana mereka berhasil mendapatkan seorang artis solo wanita terkenal untuk menjadi model _cover_ majalah mereka—membuat penjualan mereka jadi majalah dengan penjualan terbaik bulan itu mengalahkan _GLAM—_ musuh terbesar mereka.

"Baekhyun, waktunya berangkat kerja!" Sebuah suara lucu beseru diakhiri sebuah gonggongan—Baekhyun buru-buru menyesap kopinya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Sedikit berlari keluar dari apartemennya.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, umurnya dua puluh tujuh tahun—umur Korea. Tingginya _174_ cm, memang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk rata-rata tinggi badan seorang pria, tapi setidaknya ia tampan dan memiliki _abs_ diperutnya. Satu lagi, ia kaya. Terimakasih untuk pekerjaanya sebagai wakil ketua redaksi majalah _Re-Style,_ salah satu majalah terbaik di Korea. _30%-40%_ adalah terjemahan dari kantor pusat di New York. Sisanya, dikumpulkan dari berbagai negara setelah itu di cetak. Di Korea sendiri, majalah ini memiliki banyak peminat.

Majalah ini dibagi menjadi tiga bagian. Mode, kecantikan, dan artikel. Mode berfokus pada tren, peragaan busana, pemotretan, sesi wawancara dengan _designer_ , tips berpakaian, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Kecantikan, singkatnya tentang mempercantik diri, _make-up—_ entah itu tips, turtorial, atau lainnya. Juga kesehatan, segalanya tentang fisik dan Artikel lain didasaran pada membahas hal diluar fashion dan kecantikan, seperti Film, acara kebudayaan, pameran, permasalahan sosial, wawancara, dan berbagai gaya hidup, juga berita-berita selebriti.

Baekhyun memang selalu bersemangat jika ini sudah membahas pekerjaanya. Ini tidak seperti ia menyukai mode—tidak juga. Baekhyun sebelumnya melakukan berbagai macam hal sebelum dipromosikan menjadi wakil redaksi sebuah kantor majalah besar. Ia pernah menjadi penulis novel fantasi-aksi yang sebenarnya cukup populer. Ia pernah menjadi akuntan di sebuah kantor _advertising._ Ia juga pernah membuka sebuah kafe kucing—walaupun jujur ia sebenarnya cenderung lebih kearah _dog person._ Sebelum akhirnya dia menjadi seorang kepala editor majalah _Re-Style_ dan diangkat menjadi wakil redaksinya.

Baekhyun menyukainya—menyukai apapun hal yang ia kerjakan dan berhasil dengan sukses. Makanya dia paling suka dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

Walau kepribadiannya tidak baik-baik _amat,_ setidaknya hidupnya biasa-biasa saja. Orang-orang dikantor mengasyikkan, pekerjannya lancar, rumahnya bagus, orangtuanya tidur dengan nyaman di _Penthouse_ mereka di Bucheon, dan adiknya tinggal di apartemen daerah _gangnam_ dan bersekolah di universitas Seoul.

Masalah pasti ada, tapi ya jalani saja. Baekhyun orangnya cukup optimis, kok.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kantor langsung disambut bungkukkan hormat para staff. Ia hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Memencet tombol lift dan masuk kedalam kotak besi itu.

"Baekhyun tunggu aku!" Sebuah seruan terdengar, membuat Baekhyun menahan pintu liftnya.

Pria dengan kaki jangkung itu masuk kedalam lift dengan gaya nyentrik seperti biasa. Rambutnya yang di cat abu-abu namun ketika ia menyibak rambutnya masih ada warna hitam yang tersisa. Ia memakai kemeja dan dasi—tapi itu tidak berguna, semua tertutupi oleh _hoodie_ hitamnya. Ia menggunakan celana pendek selutut dengan sepatu _new balance_ biru putih. Jangan lupakan tas selempang yang tergantung ditubuhnya. Dengan nafas tersengal, ia menyengir.

"Selamat pagi, pak wakil!"

Baekhyun meliriknya, mendengus pelan. "Pagi juga Chanyeol."

 ** _XXX_**

"SELAMAT PAGI PAK WAKIL!" Baekhyun hampir melompat kaget begitu ia masuk kedalam kantor tim redaksi dan disambut lengkingan maut seorang bocah dari cina—umurnya masih dua puluh tahun. _Fresh graduate,_ tapi untungnya bahasa koreanya fasih. Namanya Chen Linong, tapi terus menyebut dirinya nong-nong— _biar lucu katanya_. Posisinya sebagai editor majalah, sebuah posisi yang cukup penting untuk ukuran anak baru. Kemampuannya benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan.

" _Ahh,_ anak anjingku pagi-pagi begini sudah menyalak lucu!" Chanyeol langsung berlari kecil, menghampiri Linong dan mencubit pipi anak itu gemas. Yang hanya ditanggapi cengiran lugu oleh empunya.

Baekhyun hanya melirik malas pria jangkung itu. Laki-laki yang tingginya tidak wajar, dandanan layaknya anak kuliahan dan senyum terlihat bodoh itu namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia kepala redaktur disini, siapa yang menyangka?

"Pak, properti sudah beres. Oh ya, kita juga berhasil mendapat permen karpet rasa hamburger yang si model minta." Seorang perempuan langsung menyambut kedatangannya dengan sebungkus permen karet ditangannya. Ia kepala _wardobe—_ bertanggung jawab dibawah Baekhyun. Kim Seulgi, orang favorit Baekhyun di tim redaksi. Si pintar dan si cekatan.

Lalu tim kecantikan sedang repot dengan peralatan mereka. Mengingat hari ini ada pemotretan dengan model yang agak _grumpy_ dan banyak maunya. Ada ketua mereka Kim Jisoo dan anak buahnya Kim Jiwoo yang sedang ikut repot juga.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, banyak juga nama Kim di tim mereka.

"Modelnya sudah datang, ayo semuanya bersiap!" Seru Seulgi, membuat yang lain buru-buru merapihkan barangnya.

"Baekhyun, cepat beritahu kepala redaksi, katanya ingin bertemu Sunbin!" Seru Chanyeol dari ujung ruangan, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menaiki tangga akan pergi menuju kantor ketua mendeliknua sebal.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, dan berhenti bicara _informal_ denganku Park!" Mendengar seruan protes itu, Chanyeol malah tertawa kencang. Baekhyun meneruskan langkahnya, membuka perlahan kantor ketua redaksi.

"Ketua Jung, Sunbin sudah datang."

Bangku putarnya berbalik, menampilkan seorang wanita ditengah umur tiga puluh tanun dengan wajah masih cantiknya. Orang paling berpengaruh dikantor, Ketua redaksi mereka—Jessica Jung.

"Oh sudah? Ayo kebawah bersama!"

Ruang pemotretan tampak ramai orang. Jisoo dan Jiwoo sibuk mengomentari perias yang sedang merias wajah Sunbin. Kadang memberikan komentar dan lain-lain. Ada seulgi yang sedang berdiskusi dengan bagian properti, ada Linong yang menatap serius penataan cahaya dan komputer bersama fotografer dan ada Park Chanyeol yang sedang makan kimbap.

Baekhyun mendengus, tanpa berat hati menendang pantat pria yang sedang berjongkok dipojok menguyah kimbapnya.

"Hei, aku sedang sarapan!" Protes Chanyeol sebelum menyuap gigitan terakhirnya.

"Simpan sarapanmu nanti, Park. Kenapa tidak bekerja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada jengkel.

"Aku harus apa? Linong sudah mengerjakan semuanya. Anak itu memang bisa diandalkan."

Baekhyun menatap malas kearah Chanyeol. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa mereka memberikanmu posisi ketua redaktur."

"Karena aku tampan dan mempunyai _fashion sense_ yang bagus?" Ujar Chanyeol percaya diri.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, menggeleng. "Bukan. Karena malamnya mereka mabuk dan paginya belum makan sup _hangover."_

"PEMOTRETAN AKAN DIMULAI!" Seruan fotografernya membuat perdebatan mereka terpaksa berhenti. Mereka langsung berkumpul dengan yang lain, dibalik layar. Melihat proses pemotretan Sunbin dimulai.

Sesi pertama Sunbin membentuk sebuah balon dari permen karet—yang sudah Seulgi susah payah cari. Dengan balon-balok tiup yang berterbangan di sekelilingnya. Lalu di sesi kedua, ia memeluk sebuah boneka beruang polar besar dengan bulu-bulu yang dibuat sedemikian rupa hingga berbentuk seperti salju yang berjatuhan diatas kepalanya. Lalu yang terakhir, dengan pakaian musim seminya dan setangkai bunga matahari ditangannya didukung oleh daun pohon _maple_ yang berjatuhan dari atas. Harusnya, ini menjadi pemotretan dengan tema tiga musim yang indah—itu sebelum Baekhyun melihat ada keanehan dari setiap jepretan foto dari Sunbin.

Baekhyun berbisik pada fotografernya, membuat fotografernya menyipit melihat semua foto itu dan seakan baru menyadari.

"Kita ulangi semua sesi pemotretannya!" Seru Baekhyun, membuat yang lain kaget. Padahal mereka sudah siap-siap tepuk tangan karena akhirnya pekerjaan mereka pagi ini selesai juga. Sedangkan Jessica hanya menyesap kopinya, menikmati tontonan paginya.

"Apa-apaan? Aku tidak dibayar lebih untuk ini!" Protes Sunbin kesal membanting bunga mataharinya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku juga tidak dibayar lebih untuk ini. Jadi tolong, fokus pada pemotretanmu. Kami memang menyuruhmu berekspresi se- _natural_ mungkin dengan _freestyle_ tapi kau terus kehilangan fokus ekspresimu dan malah terus memandangi satu titik fokus dengan wajah yang aneh. Kau terus menatap..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, sebenarnya malas mengatakannya. Melirik Chanyeol yang kini sedang meliriknya balik dengan tatapan _apa liat-liat? ._ Baekhyun mendesah malas, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau terus-terusan menatap ketua redaktur kami."

Begitu Baekhyun mengatakannya, seisi studio langsung mendesah malas dan melirik kesal Chanyeol. Ini sudah biasa. Bukan pertama kalinya model wanita mereka kehilangan fokus karena kehadiran Chanyeol. Aneh-aneh begitu, Baekhyun tidak akan menampik kalau Chanyeol itu sebenarnya super tampan. Ia memiliki mata bulat besar dengan warna hitam memesona. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tebal pas. Kulitnya tan dan badannya sangat bagus. Lupkan telinga lebarnya, dengan rambut _ash gray_ dan style-nya dia itu super tampan.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Dia sangat tampan, berdiri disana seperti menggodaku dengan matanya yang berkedip! Aku bukannya tidak professional!" Elak Sunbin, yang tentu saja omong kosong besar.

Baekhyun sebenarnya agak curiga Chanyeol memakai susuk. Chanyeol itu tampan. Tapi tidak sangat sangat tampan hingga para mode wanitanya bahkan orang-orang dikantor mengidamkannya. Entah cara apa yang membuat wajah tampannya mengeluarkan aura sangat sangat sangaat seribu kali tampan. Ada daya pikat aneh dari Chanyeol.

Seulgi berdecak. "Sana keluar Chan, kehadiranmu menganggu."

"Astaga? Aku lagi? Padahal aku hanya diam, berdiri, dan menguyah kimbap! Kenapa kalian senang sekali mengkambing hitamkan aku? _Fine,_ aku keluar!" Chanyeol bergumam kesal setelahnya, keluar dari ruang studio dengan langkah besar.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Ayo kita mulai lagi."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus mendengus karena Chanyeol. Anak itu sedang ngambek sekarang. Memakai _headphone-_ nya, bermain _point blank_ di komputer kantor alih-alih mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Apa ini? Sebuah aksi protes?" Baekhyun memencet _pause_ di komputer Chanyeol. Membuat yang sedang bermain memasang tampang kesal dan melepaskan _headphone-_ nya.

"Iya, ini tidak adil. Memangnya salah punya wajah tampan? Ya mau apa? Aku sudah terlahir tampan begini!" Chanyeol terlihat sedang protes, namun entah kenapa terdengar menjadi seperti sesi memuji diri sendiri. Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan, membuat yang dipukul mengaduh.

"Iya wajahmu tampan, tapi tidak ada otaknya. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak pernah mengambil cuti atau—astaga untuk apa kau mempunyai asuransi jika tidak pernah terjadi apapun? Kau bahkan tidak pernah pilek di musim dingin!" Baekhyun duduk di sisi meja komputer Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol aneh.

"Itu karena sistem imunku bagus. Kenapa kau terdengar seperti berharap ingin aku ini kenapa-kenapa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan.

"Makan siang datang!" Suara Linong menggema, dengan banyak kotak makanan ditangannya. Orang-orang yang lain langsung mengerumuni _pantry._

"Kerja bagus untuk hari ini!" Seru Jisoo, disoraki yang lain.

"Untuk pak wakil ketua kesayangan kami, silahkan dinikmati. Yang ini punya ekstra nasi, _kimchi,_ dan daging." Linong memberikan Baekhyun kotak makan yang terlihat beda dari yang lain. Isinya lebih banyak dan mewah.

"Aish, aku bisa gendut." Meski begitu, Baekhyun tetap menerimanya. Tidak bisa menolak wajah lucu Linong.

"Kak Chanyeol tidak makan?" Tanya Jiwoo, mengigit garpunya.

" _Nah,_ aku memesan makananku tadi." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _microwave,_ sebuah daging steak _juicy_ yang warnanya masih sangat merah.

"Makan siangmu selalu, ya. Aku kadang berpikir apa kau sebenarnya anak CEO melihat makan siangmu selalu yang seperti itu," Komentar Seulgi, menatap nasi bento mereka sebelum menatap _steak_ milik Chanyeol.

"Perlu aku beli _wine?_ Atau lilin dan meja makan? Kau bisa _candle light lunch_ bersama pak Baekhyun," Tawar Jisoo bercanda.

"Hei, itu tidak buruk juga. Bagaimana pak Baekhyun? Apa ajakan kencannya diterima?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya tampan kearah Baekhyun—yang tentu saja tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun.

"Ha, lucu. Lagian, kenapa sih kalian selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan pak padahal ada Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas seumur denganku dipanggil kakak. Ini tidak adil!" Baekhyun cemberut, tidak cocok dengan umurnya.

"Tapi kau selalu marah kalau aku memanggilmu Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Karena kau selau memangilnya dengan suara yang di imut-imutkan." Baekhyun memasang tampang ingin muntah, yang lain tertawa.

"Karena jabatan pak Baekhyun sangat tinggi jadi kami memanggilnya begitu?" Linong membuka suaranya, diangguki setuju yang lain.

"Atau memang karena umurmu yang paling tua." Jiwoo cengengesan ditatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harusnya memanggilku kakek dari kakek kakek kakeknya kakek buyut," Celetuk Chanyeol.

"Hah? Aku pusing. Terlalu banyak kata kakek dalam satu kalimat," Keluh Linong.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya heran. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin bercanda tapi tidak lucu."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun merasakan matanya kering begitu pula kerongkongannya. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang—lagi-lagi tanpa sadar ia kerja lembur. Walau jam segini masih terlalu dini untuk dikatakan lembur, sih. Mereka pulang cepat hari ini, pukul satu siang. Jadi Baekhyun sudah bisa dikatakan lembur satu jam, oke?

Baekhyun melepaskan jasnya, keluar dari kantornya setelah seharian duduk didepan komputer mengerjakan ini-itu. Semua meja sudah kosong, hanya ada satu meja yang masih berisikan tas dan sebuah _hoodie_ hitam. Sudah bisa ditebak, itu Chanyeol. Anak itu memang suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Katanya enak untuk tidur.

Baekhyun pergi memuju _pantry._ Tapi merutuk saat air di dispenser habis. Harusnya mereka cepat-cepat mengganti galonnya. Ia membuka kulkas, kosong. Hanya ada sekaleng kopi dengan _sticky note_ yang ada gambar kelinci dihiasi hati disekitarnya dengan tulisan ' _punya nong-nong jangan diminum! Tapi kalau pak baekhyun yang mau minum boleh!'_

Oke, sebuah pesan yang panjang hanya untuk menandakan sebuah minuman. Tapi siapa peduli, dia boleh meminumnya. Dia sayang Linong. Tapi ketika ia melihat tanggal kadaluarsanya, ia tidak jadi sayang Linong. Kadaluarsanya sudah empat bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun tidak ingin berakhir diare.

"Aku haus!" Ia sedikit mengerang. Akan terpaksa keluar ke mini market— _karena kantin sedang tutup_ —sebelum melihat ada botol kecil berisi cairan merah di meja Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik kesana-sini, memastikan pemiliknya tidak berada didekatnya. Ia mendekati botol yang sebenarnya tampak aneh itu. Bentuknya tabung kecil dan isinya merah. Tidak benar-benar diatas meja Chanyeol sebenarnya. Menyembul keluar dari tas Chanyeol.

"Oh, ini dingin!" Baekhyun berseru kecil saat mengambil botol itu. Padahal tidak ada embung diluar botol yang menunjukkan bahwa minuman itu dingin. "Chanyeol tidak akan marah kan kalau jus—mungkin jus _raspberry-_ nya in aku minum sedikit."

Baekhyun agak kaget saat memegang botol kecil itu. Ia kita dari plastik, tapi sebenarnya itu terbuat dari kaca—yang entah kenapa sensasinya mirip seperti kita memegang sebuah _crystal._ Tapi siapa peduli, ia meneguk sedikit jus itu hingga tersisa setengah.

"Woah, jus _raspberry_ ini rasanya tidak seperti rasa jus _raspberry._ Aneh, mungkin _fruit punch?"_

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Sebuah seruan kaget membuat Baekhyun ikut kaget.

"Apa? Jangan bertingkah berlebihan. Aku hanya minum sedikit," Balas Baekhyun masih setengah kaget. Chanyeol buru-buru menghampirinya. Mengambil botol dari tangan Baekhyun cepat dan menatap nanar botolnya yang sudah berisi setengah.

"K-kau sudah meminumnya?" Tanya Chanyeol terbata, menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi horormu itu? Aku cuma minum sedikit, astaga!"

"Kenapa kau meminumnya?!" Seru Chanyeol marah.

"Tenang, aku cuma minum sedikit oke? Kenapa kau sangat marah hanya karena aku minta minumanmu sedikit?!" Balas Baekhyun, nadanya juga ikut meninggi.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar—wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia mengangkat botol itu tepat diwajah Baekhyun. "Kau tahu ini apa?"

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. " _Err—_ jus _raspberry?"_

"Ini bukan minuman, atau sesuatu yang bisa sembarang dipakai. Ini darahku dari tiga ratus tahun yang lalu!" Seru Chanyeol horor, menatap Baekhyun frustasi.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah siap memasang tampang terkejut, tapi kalimat itu terdengar aneh di telinga Baekhyun. "Itu...apa?"

"Ini darah murniku dari tiga ratus tahun yang lalu! Ini darah suci terakhirku sebelum menjadi seperti ini! Karena kau meminumnya, aku tidak bisa minum darah lain atau darah orang lain. Aku hanya bisa minum darahmu. Mulai sekarang bau darahmu akan sangat manis tercium, sedangkan darah orang lain rasanya akan seperti racun. Kau—"

"Oke, tenang Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, menempelkannya di dahi Chanyeol. "Apa kau akhirnya mendapatkan deman di musim panas pertamamu?"

"Aku tidak demam! Ini serius Baek!" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari dahinya.

"Iya kau demam. Kau baru saja bersikap paranoid karena jusmu aku minum dan mengatakan jus itu adalah darah. Kau positif demam atau mungkin sedang _ngelindur._ "

Chanyeol menatap frustasi Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku ini vampir, Baek!" Seru Chanyeol kencang.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum tawanya meledak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA—astaga itu lucu sekali. Apa kau sedang tergila-gila dengan _twilight_ akhir-akhir ini? Atau kau akan ikut casting _vampires diary?_ Yaampun ini lucu sekali!" Seru Baekhyun tergelak. Chanyeol masih dengan tampang paniknya menatap Baekhyun kesal. Menyalakan komputernya dan membuka sebuah situs.

"Baca ini." Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk dikursinya. Baekhyun tidak melakukan perlawanan, memilih membaca artikel yang Chanyeol suguhkan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu menangkap kalimat didepannya ini. Semuanya terdengar seperti omong kosong dan cuma berbasis imajinasi penulisnya. Hanya sedikit yang Baekhyun tangkap.

 _ **Vampir itu mahluk superior, immortal, dan mengangumkan. Itu pada ratusan juta tahun yang lalu.**_

 _ **Pertanyaanya, apakah mereka benar-benar ada? Apakah mereka masih hidup? Berdampingan dengan manusia?**_

 _ **Jawabannya, iya. Mereka berevolusi, beradaptasi dan mengembangkan dirinya. Mungkin kalian tidak menyangka, tapi bisa jadi orang yang kalian temui di jalan, pelayan restoran yang mengantarkan makanan anda bahkan bisa jadi rekan kerja anda adalah salah satu dari bangsa Vampir yang kini hidup bersembunyi dengan damai, menyembunyikan jati diri mereka.**_

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya. Yang sedang memasang tampang menyebalkannya. Ia melihat keseluruhan rupa Chanyeol. Kulitnya tan, kupingnya lebar, giginya banyak—maksudnya rapih, dan tingkahnya seperti orang idiot.

"Nah, tidak mungkin. Kau sedang _ngelindur_ di siang bolong atau kau hanya sedang mencari alasan karena artikelmu belum selesai." Baekhyun mendengus, sia-sia waktunya karena membaca sebuah biografi vampir yang entah dari situs mana itu.

"Baekhyun, aku serius! Ini hidup dan matiku!" Chanyeol berseru kesal, menahan tangan Baekhyun lagi—mencegahnya kembali ke kantor wakil redaksi kebanggaanya.

"Chanyeol, kau terlalu berlebihan hanya karena aku meminum jus _raspberry-_ mu. Bahkan rasanya aneh. Aku bisa membelikanmu di kantin kantor yang rasanya jauh lebih baik, oke?"

Chanyeol kelelahan menghadapi atasannya itu, mendesah kesal. "Astaga, kau tidak memberikanku pilihan lain."

"Pilihan apa—"

Baekhyun langsung ditarik Chanyeol menuju ruangannya, memojokkan Baekhyun—memenjarakan Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Yang Baekhyun bisa lihat hanya tubuh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya dikukung, tapi dia baru menyadari tidak ada rasa hangat ditubuh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mata berwarna kecokelatan milik Chanyeol langsung berubah menjadi merah darah menyala—Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di bola mata merah bersinar itu. Kulit tubuh Chanyeol memucat. Sebuah taring tumbuh di giginya. Bahkan rambut abu-abu _nyentrik_ Chanyeol berubah menjadi warna hitam gelap. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, sebuah sayap hitam tumbuh dari punggung Chanyeol, merobek baju kerjanya yang ia pakai.

"Sudah percaya sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol, bertanya tepat diwajah Baekhyun serius.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, matanya menatap kaget sekaligus antusias.

" _Holy shit,_ bisakah kita memasukkannya kedalam _headline_ majalah kita besok pagi?"

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti, bukankah harusnya pria yang ada didepannya ini merasa takut?

"Apa? Kenapa? Bukankah aku bebas melakukan apa saja dimimpiku? Aku pasti bisa membuat majalah kita jadi nomor satu di dunia begitu membiat tentang artikel berjudul ' _Shocking!_ **Never Thought The Head Editor Was A Vampire'** wah, itu gila. Majalah _Re-Style_ akan meledak di pasaran!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar. "Bagus, sekarang kau menganggapnya hanya sebuah mimpi."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun mengigiti kukunya, melirik Chanyeol cemas. Saat ini, kepala redaktur itu duduk di sofa kantornya—masih dengan sayap yang tertempel di balik punggungnya, gigi taring yang menyembul dan matanya yang merah menyala.

Baekhyun menampar kecil pipinya. Rasanya sakit, oke. Berarti ini semua bukan mimpi atau Baekhyun yang sedang _ngelindur._ Itu nyata. Kepala redaktur majalah mereka, orang yang setiap hari menjadi lawan adu mulutnya, orang yany hobinya makan kimbap dan menggangunya itu adalah seorang vampir. Dan katanya, ia hanya bisa minum darah Baekhyun karena darah murninya sudah diminum oleh Baekhyun. Sialan, ini terasa seperti mimpi tapi benar-benar nyata.

"Sudah selesai berpikir?"

Mau dalam rupa apapun, Park Chanyeol tetaplah Park Chanyeol. Lihat saja tampang angkuh dan nada suara menyebalkannya.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau merubah dirimu kembali? Maksudnya wujud manusiamu? Kembali tampan seperti Edward Cullen, oke?" Baekhyun menatap ngeri saat sayap Chanyeol seakan terhisap masuk kedalam punggungnya. Bola mata hitam memesona Chanyeol kembali dan tidak ada lagi sebuah taring tajam di giginya.

"Apa kau sudah percaya?" Tanya Chanyeol entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi Baekhyun sedikit tidak fokus karena Chanyeol melepaskan kemejanya yang robek, berjalan melewatinya telanjang dada untuk mengambil _hoodie-_ nya. Untung saja pria itu cepat-cepat memakai jaketnya.

"Jadi, kau adalah vampir sungguhan. Mahluk penghisap darah, awet muda, memiliki kekuatan lebih dan bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar?" Baekhyun masih percaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi sudah lama kami kehilangan kemampuan untuk berubah bentuk. Tidak hanya kelelawar saja oke? Aku cuma mampu mengeluarkan sebuah sayap, itu hanya untuk mengintimidasimu. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menggunakannya sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mendelik menatap Chanyeol sedikit kesal sebelum melanjutnya. "Jadi alasanmu memiliki daya pikat yang sangat kuat dan makan daging steak itu karena kau sebenarnya adalah vampir?"

"Iya, kami para vampir memang diberkati oleh itu. Sangat sedikit vampir modern yang meminum darah manusia. Itu sudah lama kami tinggalkan karena sudah memutuskan hidup di dunia atas berdampingan dengan manusia. Daging mentah enak, apalagi kalau daging sapi. Tapi sebuah pengecualian jika darah kami diminum seseorang, kami akan bergantung dengannya. Harus minum dari sana atau aku bisa mati kelaparan. Contohnya seperti kasus kita sekarang."

"Tapi... Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, masih percaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Darahku adalah sebuah penanda untuk kepemilikanku. Saat aku mengklaim seseorang, aku tidak hanya sekedar mengigitnya. Alih-alih menghisap, aku memasukkan darahku kedalam tubuhnya. Membuat darahku mengalir di tubuhnya. Aroma darahnya akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat sangat manis. Kami memiliki tradisi untuk meminum darah pasangan kami. Jangan tanya aku kenapa, bukan aku yang membuat tradisinya." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan nada niat tak niat. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri di dekat pintu, tidak berniat mendekat atau bahkan memukul Chanyeol seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, oke? Karena aku akan semakin gila mendengar sejarah dan teori tentang vampirmu itu. Tapi ada satu yang mengganjal di otakku. Dengan semua penjelasanmu diatas dan dengan darah yang sudah aku minum, itu berarti aku secara tidak sengaja mengklaim diriku sendiri jadi milikmu?"

"Yup, pintar sekali. Mungkin ini alasannya kau menjadi wakil pimpinan redaksi," Kekeh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol horor.

"Kau bisa tertawa?! Hei, ini artinya aku harus berada disampingmu setiap kau lapar! Aku harus merelakan leherku digigit atau bagian lainnya digigit untuk dimakan olehmu. Aku harus berada didekatmu terus, setiap hari dan selamanya! Ini seperti aku menjadi pasangan seumur hidupmu!" Seru Baekhyun sedikit histeris. Menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Itu tidak terdengar buruk. Mau menikah denganku?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol makin membuat Baekhyun melotot marah. Ia melemparkan vas bunga, namun dengan sangat cepat Chanyeol tangkap. Sial, Chanyeol dengan kemampuan vampirnya benar-benar kombinasi menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menghabiskan hidupku dengan orang menyebalkan seperti kau! Apalagi untuk dihisap darahnya. _Big no._ Aku menolak!"

"Ya, kau harus mau. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain. Ini semua salahmu, meminum darahku sembarangan. Apa yang kau tanam itulah yang kau petik." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya penuh ancaman, tapi Baekhyun tidak takut. Walau ia tidak bisa bohong aura Chanyeol menjadi menyeramkan sekarang.

"Jika darahmu sepenting itu, kenapa malah membawanya kemana-mana?!" Baekhyun berseru kesal, berlari kecil mengambil tongkat _golf_ yang terpajang di pojok ruang. Mengacungkannya kearah Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat.

"Karena itu penting makanya aku membawanya kemana-mana." Tau-tau Chanyeol sudah ada di hadapannya, tepat lima senti didepan wajahnya. Tongkat golfnya sudah tergeletak di lantai dan tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Chanyeol untuk tidak bergerak. Semuanya sangat cepat hingga Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menyadari. Mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah, menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Merasakan tubuhnya gemetar karena tatapan mengintimidasi Chanyeol.

"Patuhi aku, Byun Baekhyun." Lalu Chanyeol merendahkan wajahnya kearah leher Baekhyun, tanpa aba-aba mengeluarkan taringnya dan menusuk leher Baekhyun pelan. Menghisap darahnya.

Baekhyun memejam matanya, merasakan perih menjalar di area lehernya sebelum berganti menjadi rasa nyaman seolah lehernya sedang di pijit. Lambat laun, pejaman mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi pejaman tenang dengan nafas teratur.

"Apa ini akan kita lakukan selamanya?" Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya, tidak berani menatap sosok yang baru saja menghisap darahnya.

"Tidak, ini hanya sampai kau mati."

Baekhyun berdecih mendengarnya, itu sama saja selamanya baginya walau tidak bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Apa setelah digigit aku akan berubah menjadi vampir?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Hanya jika aku mau melakukannya."

 _ **XXX**_

Baekhyun membuka bajunya, berjalan _topless_ kearah kamarnya. Dengan cepat menuangkan segelas infus _water_ lemon dan meminumnya cepat. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri di pantulan kaca di depannya. Itu dirinya—dengan wajah berantakan dan leher yang terdapat dua titik bekas gigitan Chanyeol disana.

Baekhyun mengusap bekas gigitan itu. Benar-benar tidak terasa perih atau nyeri sedikitpun. Seperti dua bekas gigitan itu hanya sebuah ilusi.

Baekhyun mengerang kencang, melemparkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, hidupnya tidak sesempurna itu.

Ayah dan ibunya sering kali bertengkar dan kata bercerai juga sering mereka lontarkan. Ia juga tidak pernah benar-benar akrab dengan adiknya. Mereka selalu berargumen jika bertemu. Baekhyun sebagai wakil redaksi juga suka dianggap remeh hanya karena perawakannya yang kecil dan wajahnya yang tergolong manis.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hidupnya tidak seberuntung itu. Lantas, kenapa Chanyeol membuat segalanya semakin rumit?

Baekhyun memgambil handuknya, memutuskan untuk cepat disiram air hangat dan tidur setelahnya. Berharap besok, ia akan bangun dan semua yang terjadi sekarang hanya sekedar mimpi buruk.

Mimpi buruk yang Baekhyun tidak sadari adalah bagian dari mimpi indahnya juga.

 _ **XXX**_

Hari ini tidak jauh lebih baik.

Kenyataan tadi pagi ia bangun dan kejadian kemarin bukan cuma sebuah mimpi sudah cukup membuat mood Baekhyun jelek. Sekarang ditambah tatapan semua orang yang tertuju padanya. Menatapnya tidak percaya, terkejut, marah, bingung, pokoknya semua jenis tatapan serupa.

Baekhyun mengusap plester luka yang membalut lehernya. Harusnya ia menggunakan turtle neck atau syal pagi ini, tapi itu malah terlihat mencurigkan. Untuk apa dia memakai benda-benda musim panas itu?

Tatapan itu terus menghujamnya bahkan ketika ia masuk kedalam lift. Dua orang pegawai wanita di belakangnya menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun bertanya kepada kedua wanita itu dan bertanya _what the hell are you guys talking about_ —tapi Baekhyun urungkan karena dirinya terlalu malas berbicara dengan manusia manapun.

Apa ini karena bajunya? Itu terlihat biasa. Ia hanya mengenakan baju _casual_ warna hitam, _bomber_ _jacket_ hijau dan celana jeans. Apa sepatunya? Apalagi itu, ia baru saja beli seminggu yang lalu. Rambutnya? Super duper keren, ia terlihat sangat tampan sekarang. Lantas, karena apa?

Saat Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang redaksi, pertanyaan di benaknya terjawab sudah.

"Wakil direksi Byun pacaran dengan Chanyeol?!" Suara kaget Linong membuat Baekhyun ikutan kaget mendengarnya.

Semua anggota redaksi bergerumul menatap ponselnya, menatap terkejut Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi, ada apa ramai-ramai?" Sapa Chanyeol begitu memasuki kantor deraksi. Baekhyun tanpa babibu membuka ponselnya dan mengecek _profile kakao talk_ milik Chanyeol.

 _Header kakao talk_ Chanyeol terdapat foto Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di meja kerjanya entah dapat dari mana. Lagi, pesan pada profil Chanyeol berisikan namanya dengan simbol hati setelahnya.

Baekhyun menatap marah Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol malah mengerling jenaka.

"Oh, selamat pagi sayang!"

Jika rekan kerjanya ini bukan vampir, Baekhyun bersumpah sudah mendorongnya ke jurang berisi buaya amazon.

 ** _XXX_**

 _HAYHAE KALIAN!_

 _sbnrnya sehari setelah update prolog nya mau langsng aku pub tapi lupa mulu karena kegiatan sekolah huhu ngaret nya parah bgt_

 _Eniwei ini cuma cerita tentang vampir sama manusia yg terpaksa harus hidup bareng. Bukan cerita dari klan mana, mafia apalah, kerajaan ini-itu atau berantem sama manusia serigala._

 _Aku pusing bikin genre seserius itu, jadi ini tetap slice of life aja yhaaa_

 _Okey jangan lupa rnr_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_

 _Ps. Sorry for typo and others, aku udh ngantuk parah tp ttp mau update skrng wkwk_


	3. BITETWO

**_Part 2:_**

 ** _My first boyfriend in this entire life is a vampire_**

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun langsung menarik Chanyeol keruang kerjanya. Menutup jendelanya rapat dan mengunci pintu. Ia mengingit bibir bawahnya, menahan amarahnya yang bisa meluap kapan saja. Sedangkan pelaku yang bersalah malah menikmati tingkah laku orang yang ada didepannya ini. Duduk santai di sofa tanpa disuruh dan menunggu yang jabatannya lebih tinggi bicara.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan pikiranmu?!" _Bum_ , akhirnya meledak. Chanyeol menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Terakhir kali aku cek, masih ada. Tidak tahu sekarang," Balas Chanyeol dengan jenaka. Yang mana sama sekali tidak membantu Baekhyun meredamkan amarahnya.

"Aku sudah cukup terbebani harus menjadi makan siangmu untuk setiap harinya. Tapi jadi pacarmu? Ini bukannya aku terbebani oleh suatu hubungan. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi pandangan orang-orang dan apa yang mereka pikirkan penting buatku! Tidak ingin memuji, tapi kau tau sendiri pesona mistismu membuat orang-orang jatuh cinta padamu. Memangnya kau tidak memikirkan betapa kesalnya mereka padaku sekarang karena kini, katanya aku kekasihmu? Kenapa kau membuat semuanya makin rumit, sih?" Omel Baekhyun panjang lebar sambil mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Mengigiti kuku jarinya gugup dan sesekali melihat ponselnya yang ramai akan berita ini.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi cuma tersenyum. "Aku sengaja melakukannya. Kini, kita jadi memiliki alasan untuk terus bersama 'kan? Aku juga melakukan ini demi keselamatanmu tau."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak paham, "Keselamatan apa maksudmu?"

"Manusia yang darahnya sudah bercampur darah murni, akan mengeluarkan daya tarik yang luar biasa. Wangi hormon, fisik indah, pesona memikat—entah apapun kau menyebutnya, sekarang ada padamu. Bedanya, pesona ini akan membuatmu terlihat sebagai mangsa. Kau akan terlihat sangat memikat bagi para vampir-vampir lainnya. Aku tidak bisa mengklaimmu karena itu akan merubahmu menjadi vampir—tentu saja kau tidak mau. Jadi setidaknya, melabelimu sebagai kekasihku cukup untuk membuat predator lainnya tau diri," Jelas Chanyeol santai, berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang melemas. Ia berjalan goyah dan ikut duduk di sofa sebelah Chanyeol, melirik pria itu kesal.

"Tidak hanya membuatku menjadi makananmu, kini kau juga membuatku ada dalam keadaan bahaya?" Chanyeol baru mau protes mendengarnya, tapi tatapan tajam Baekhyun berhasil mengunci mulutnya. Baekhyun dalam kondisi tidak baik sekarang. "Jadi, masih banyak vampir diluar sana?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar, sebelum mengangguk. "Iya, jumlahnya hanya 2%, tapi bisa jadi kau menemukan mereka di satu titik sedang berkumpul bersama. Semacam...perkumpulan vampir? Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku mengenali semua vampir di wilayah ini. Lagian, mereka tidak akan macam-macam jika tau kau milikku. Tenang saja."

"Memangnya kau ini siapa? Rajanya para vampir atau pemimpin klan mereka? Kondisi begini kau menyuruhku tenang." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai respon perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa vampir bisa keluar di siang hari? Mereka harusnya terbakar karena sinar matahari. Kenapa kau makan steak? Bahkan makan kimbap? Vampir harusnya hanya bisa minum darah. Kau bahkan juga sering makan bawang putih. Pernah memakai kalung salib dan... Ahh aku tidak mengerti dengan semua cerita vampir ini," Ujar Baekhyun frustasi, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Pelan-pelan, dan kau akan terbiasa dengan semua ini." Chanyeol mengelus rambut cokelat Baekhyun, membuat empunya membeku karena elusan dingin menenangkan itu.

"Tapi Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

"Itu berarti usiamu jauh jauh sangat jauh lebih tua bahkan dari kakekkku 'kan?"

" _Err_ —iya?"

"Berarti apa aku harus memanggilmu kakek buyut mulai sekarang?"

"Sial, Baek. Aku bisa menerkammu kapan saja."

"Oke-oke hanya bercanda. Santai, bung."

 ** _XXX_**

Dan pada akhirnya, Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia adalah pacar Chanyeol. Betapa merananya ia.

"Sungguh? Pak wakil dengan pak redaktur? Wah, cinta lokasi! Sangat romantis!" Seru Linong dengan mata berbinar-binar. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum terpaksa sebagai balasannya, sedangkan Chanyeol disebelahnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Malah asik mengunyah keripik kentang—entah bagaimana perut matinya bisa mencerna makanan ringan itu.

"Itu aneh, rasanya kemarin kalian masih adu mulut." Seulgi berbicara dengan penuh selidik, menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian penuh curiga.

"Itu adu mulut penuh kasih sayang," Jawab Chanyeol asal, membuat naluri Baekhyun untuk memukul kepalanya mendesak keluar.

"Memangnya, pak wakil dan Chanyeol sudah sejak kapan berkencan?" Kini Jisoo yang gantian menginterogasi. Baekhyun mendesah malas, kini ia dan Chanyeol tengah dilingkari oleh anak-anak tim redaksi. Bahkan Jiwoo yang biasanya jadi yang paling tenang saja bersemangat menatap mereka.

"Sejak..."

"Sejak enam bulan yang lalu."

Baekhyun melotot mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Padahal, ia berniat menjawabnya selama seminggu atau beberapa hari. Tapi mahluk penghisap darah satu ini malah menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Apa? Enam bulan? Jadi selama ini kalian sudah diam-diam berkencan dibelakang kami?!" Seru Jisoo tidak percaya.

"Wah, luar biasa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan. Ditempat kerja, di _pantry_ , di rapat, kalian memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Kalian selalu bertengkar, adu mulut, tapi dibalik itu kalian memiliki perasaan sayang satu sama lain. Berarti saat kami tidak melihat, entah dimana saja di kantor, kalian bisa saja berpegangan tangan diam-diam, bertukar tatapan sayang, atau bahkan di ruang pak wakil kalian akan melakukannya diatas meja—AH AKU TIDAK MEMBAYANGKANNYA, INI TERLALU INDAH!" Jiwoo menjerit gemas diakhir. Baekhyun menatap ngeri, apa-apaan yang baru saja dibilang Jiwoo. Ia tidak menyangka anak gadis manis ini memiliki pikiran seliar itu. Ia melirik Chanyeol protes, tapi yang dilirik lagi-lagi pura-pura sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya.

Seulgi menggeleng-menggeleng. "Maafkan dia pak wakil, Jiwoo memang menyukai hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki."

"Jangankan Jiwoo, aku juga suka. Aku sering membaca komik tentang itu." Linong mengatakannya dengan sebuah senyuman, seakan perkataannya barusan bukan sebuah pengakuan besar.

"Iya ' _kan_ Linong. Mereka persis seperti _manhwa._ Ah akan lebih luar biasa lagi jika salah satu diantara mereka adalah vampir. Kau tahu, cerita tentang vampir tampan dan manusia yang terikat kontrak dan terpaksa membuat mereka harus hidup saling bergantung? Ah aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

Pekikkan Jiwoo membuat Baekhyun berkeringat. Entah apapun jenis komik yang dibaca oleh otak kotor Jiwoo dan Linong, yang pasti ucapan mereka soal vampir sedikit banyak memberikan Baekhyun rasa panik. Baekhyun ntuk entah yang keberapa kalinya melirik Chanyeol kesal.

Sedangkan yang dilirik akhirnya balas menatapnya, dan membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

 ** _XXX_**

Hari ini adalah hari-hari sibuk seperti biasanya. Apalagi, dalam waktu dekat majalah _Re-style_ akan menyelenggarakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-50. Tentu saja itu akan ada menjadi acara besar, jadi semua orang di tim redaksi sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

Semua orang di ruang rapat menatap layar proyektor dengan serius. Layar menampilkan beberapa tema yang sudah disiapkan sebagai tema utama majalah _Re-Style_ edisi ulang tahun ke-50.

"Jadi aku dan Chanyeol sempat berdiskusi dan pada akhirnya mengangkat beberapa tema. Tapi, kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendalami satu tema, yaitu Retro. Mereka adalah trend fashion yang tidak pernah termakan jaman, selalu berevolusi dan bisa dipakai di jaman kapanpun. Tapi karena majalah _Re-style_ sendiri memiliki konsep _glamour_ dan modern, retro yang akan kita angkat bukan warna retro pada umumnya." Seulgi berdehem, melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya untuk melanjutkan presentasinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengganti slide proyektor yang sekarang menampilkan beberapa pakaian dan _fashion_ berwarna gelap seperti merah _maroon,_ dan ungu.

"Retro yang akan kita angkat dalam edisi kali ini adalah sisi lain dari trend retro. Jika biasanya retro identik dengan warna mencolok seperti jingga, kuning, dan lainnya kita akan melakukan kebalikannya. _Glamour Retro,_ adalah konsep kita kali ini. Untuk penjelasan lanjut tentang konsepnya, kalian bisa melihatnya di proposal yang telah dibuat," Jelas Chanyeol, membuat orang-orang yang ada didalam ruangan rapat itu membuka proposalnya.

Baekhyun meneliti proposal itu. Tersenyum puas begitu melihat matangnya ide mereka dan kreatifnya isi dari proposal itu.

"Baiklah, sejauh ini aku cukup menyukai keseluruhan hasil kerja kalian. Selanjutnya, akan kubicarakan dulu dengan ketua redaksi, baru kalian bisa mulai fokus untuk edisi spesial kita. Tapi, kalian sudah boleh mulai mencari bahan-bahan artikel atau mengajukan beberapa ide lagi. Baiklah, rapat selesai disini. Kalian sudah boleh makan siang," Ucap Baekhyun final, diakhiri senyuman tipis. Semua orang bernafas lega, membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan rapat.

"Kami duluan, pak." Baekhyun tersenyum sebagai balasan. Baekhyun membereskan proposalnya dan hendak berdiri namun sebuah tangan memaksanya kembali untuk duduk. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani-beraninya menahannya untuk keluar.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintunya," Kata Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman.

Baekhyun melirik pintu yang sudah di kunci dan jendela ruang rapat yang sudah tertutup. Lalu balik menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Terus?"

"Tentu saja, ini waktunya untuk makan siang." Chanyeol menyerigai diakhir. Baekhyun sempat terdiam tak paham. Sebelum fakta bahwa pria didepannya ini vampir dan fakta bahwa ia adalah makanan utama vampir didepannya.

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya kearah sela leher Baekhyun. Rambutnya menghitam, matanya juga sudah berwarna merah darah dan gigi taring sudah muncul. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti hingga gigi taring Chanyeol menancap di kulit leher Baekhyun, tangan yang lebih pendek dengan cepat mendorong wajah Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol bukan vampir, pasti ia sudah terjungkal ke belakang—mungkin.

"Tunggu!" Seru Baekhyun panik, wajahnya memerah.

"Apa?!" Protes Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak bisa di tempat lain?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada ngeri. Baru kemarin Chanyeol mengigitnya, bahkan bekas gigitannya masih membekas jelas dan Chanyeol ingin mengigitnya di titik yang sama?

"Bisa dimana saja, mau kugigit dimana juga pasti akan mengeluarkan darah. Tapi leher adalah tempat strategis," Jelas Chanyeol tidak sabar.

"Jangan di leher lagi, pokoknya jangan ditempat yang sama dalam waktu dekat. Jangan di tempat yang gampang terlihat orang juga," Ujar Baekhyun, sambil memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Jika terlalu sering di leher, lama-lama tidak cukup plester luka. Ia harus menggunakan _turtle neck_ di musim panas. Orang mana tau itu untuk menutupi bekas gigitan vampir setingi 180-an senti. Pasti mereka berpikiran yang lain.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangkat tangan kanan Baekhyun. Empunya hanya diam, melihat apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. Perlahan, Chanyeol mendeketkan taringnya ke tangan Baekhyun sebelum mengigitnya perlahan.

Baekhyun meringis, menahan sensasi asing yang terasa hangat dan geli. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum di sela gigitannya. Mereka bertahan beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan gigitannya dan mengusap mulutnya. Sekarang, ada dua bekas gigitan di punggung telapak tangan bawah jempol Baekhyun.

"Sekarang aku membutuhkan plester luka lainnya," Gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang masih memegang tangan Baekhyun menatap bekas gigitannya sendiri lalu melirik plester luka yang menempel di leher Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin orang lain melihat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada orang yang mau menunjukkan bekas gigitan vampir kepada orang-orang?" Dengus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa sesaat. "Kenapa tidak bilang?" Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya dengan apa maksudnya, tangan Chanyeol sudah meraih plester luka yang tertempel di kulit lehernya dan membukanya. Menampilkan dua bekas gigitan dari Chanyeol kemarin. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan merinding saat Chanyeol mengusap perlahan bekas gigitan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol mengigit ibu jarinya sendiri hingga darah keluar dari sana.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Baekhyun spontan. Tapi mulutnya langsung terbekap dengan gerakan Chanyeol mengoles bekas gigitannya dengan darah dari jempol yang tadi di gigitnya. Baik di leher maupun di tangannya bisa Baekhyun rasakan sensasi dingin. Tau-tau, semua bekas gigitan itu sudah hilang tak berbekas.

"Gila, darahmu bisa menyembuhkan luka? Apa kita meninggalkan _Re-style_ saja untuk membuka pabrik obat merah untuk luka yang terbuat dari darahmu? Itu pasti laku keras! Apalagi kalau—"

 _Cup,_ secepat itu sensasi bibir dingin Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan bibir Baekhyun. Membuat semua ocehannya terhenti.

"Kau ini memang tidak ada takut-takutnya, ya? Sedikitpun panik tidak. Bahkan saat pertama kali mengetahui pria didepanmu ini bukan manusia. Kau memang benar-benar sesuatu," Ujar Chanyeol diakhiri tawa geli melihat ekspresi syok Baekhyun.

Warna merah langsung menjalar hingga telinga Baekhyun. Binar mata Baekhyun mengisyaratkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Alih-alih meledak, Baekhyun malah membuka tutup mulutnya seakan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kenapa? Tidak pernah dicium orang setampan aku?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya. Lalu dalam waktu nano detik, sebuah jeritan pilu dari Chanyeol terdengar keseisi ruang rapat.

"AW BYUN BAEKHYUN, INI SAKIT!" Seru Chanyeol memegangi kakinya yang baru saja ditendang tepat di bagian tulang keringnya.

Menanggapinya, Baekhyun hanya meliriknya kesal. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya," Ucapnya sebelum beringsut membawa barang-barangnya dan keluar dari ruang rapat yang akhirnya tidak terkunci lagi itu.

Wajah kesakitan Chanyeol seketika luntur senyum geli oleh pria itu. Ia menurunkan kakinya yang sama sekali tidak apa-apa— _hell yeah,_ dia vampir kalau kalian lupa.

"Lucunya."

 ** _XXX_**

Tidak disangka, ternyata jadwal mereka sangat padat hari ini.

Setelah rapat, mereka langsung dibanjiri tugas masing-masing. Entah itu melihat stok pakaian, sibuk menelpon manager para model hingga beberapa idol dan aktor, menyusun proposal sponsor dan lain-lain. Tentu saja beban terberat dipegang oleh Baekhyun, wakil redaksi mereka. Ketua redaksi mereka lagi-lagi tidak ada di tempatnya, mungkin pergi berlibur lagi bersama kekasih barunya ke luar negeri.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk!" Seru Baekhyun seraya membolak-balikkan berkas dihadapannya.

Pintu dibuka, Baekhyun melirik sekilas Chanyeol melangkah masuk sebelum ia kembali fokus dengan berkas di tangannya.

"Ini keseluruhan proposal dari majalah edisi ke-50. Lalu ini proposal acara perayaan _Re-Style._ Semua tim sudah menyerahkan konsep mereka, kau sudah bisa memilah-milahnya," Jelas Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan tumpukan berkas keatas meja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah, menutup berkas di hadapannya dan beralih keberkas yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Jadi, semua model sudah aman?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat-melihat isi berkas.

"Itu...belum?"

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya, mendongak untuk menatap wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol. "Apa maksudnya dengan belum? Mereka itu tidak kalah sibuknya dengan kita, kenapa bisa-bisanya belum? Edisi ini akan diterbitkan beberapa bulan lagi dan kau bilang modelnya belum siap?!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol geram, tapi lagi-lagi pria itu hanya memberikan tampang menyebalkannya.

"Bukan salahku. Aku sudah menelpon dan menemui semua model, idol, aktor yang dicalonkan bersama Seulgi. Anehnya, hanya model, idol dan aktor perempuan saja yang menerima tawarannya," Jelas Chanyeol dengan sedikit kesal. Mau tidak mau ia jadi teringat pengalaman tidak menyenangkan bertemu para calon model pria yang belum apa-apa sudah menolak proposal rencana mereka.

"Hah, bagaimana bisa? Padahal mereka terdengar tertarik saat aku menawarkannya?" Kata Baekhyun bingung. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum melirik Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri di depan mejanya. "Ya sudah, itu biar nanti aku yang pikirkan. Kau kembali lanjutkan tugasmu."

"Oh ya ada satu lagi," Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kau terlihat sexy saat sedang bekerja." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum buru-buru kabur keluar dari ruangan wakil redaksi itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan emosinya mendengar ledekan Chanyeol. Padahal dia sadar betul wajahnya sudah kucel dan penampilannya sudah berantakan.

 _Tok tok tok_

Tidak lama, suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Kepala Linong menyundul masuk dan tersenyum lucu saat bertatapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ini _lay out_ beberapa konsep desain dan beberapa tone warna retro yang kira-kira cocok. Tadi aku habis dari luar jadi berkasnya tidak ikut dibawa oleh kak Chanyeol." Linong menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada Baekhyun.

"Oke, akan aku cek. Terimakasih Linong."

"Sama-sama! Kalau begitu aku kembali ke mejaku dulu." Baru saja Linong memutar badannya, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu yang dari tadi ia pikirkan. Dan buru-buru memanggil anak itu lagi, "Linong!"

"Iya??" Linong kembali memutar badannya dengan cara yang lucu.

"Menurutmu Chanyeol itu bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan dan nada yang serius.

Linong sempat mengeryitkan dahinya tidak paham, namun sedetik kemudian langsung mengeluarkan cengiran isengnya.

"Woaaah, apa Pak Baekhyun sedang cemburu ya karena aku bekerja langsung di bawah kak Chanyeol? Posesifnyaaaa. Tenang, aku ini bukan tipe yang suka mengambil pasangan orang. Apalagi aku pendukung garis keras Kak Chanyeol dengan Pak Baekhyun, jadi aku—"

"Linong," Baekhyun memotong ucapan Linong sambil tersenyum—senyuman yang terlihat menyeramkan bagi Linong. Membuat pemuda Cina itu langsung membungkam mulutnya, "Yang aku tanya, menurutmu, sebagai manusia, orang, laki-laki, Chanyeol itu bagaimana? Dengan konteks normal."

Linong mengangguk cepat terlebih dulu karena takut sebelum menjawab, "Menurutku terlepas dari Kak Chanyeol yang lucu dan baik, ada sesuatu yang membuatku terkadang merasa tidak nyaman dengannya. Seperti apa ya? Rasa terintimidasi? Rasa kalah? Aku tidak tahu. Jadi kalau diberi pilihan untuk bicara berdua saja dengan kak Chanyeol aku memilih kabur, hehe," Jelas Linong. Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk sembari berpikir.

"Oke, terimakasih. Ah, saat kau keluar, tolong kasih tau Chanyeol, sebelum pulang nanti keruanganku dulu."

"Huh? Kenapa harus diberitahu? Kan kalian nanti akan pulang bersama."

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya. "Kenapa aku harus pulang dengannya?"

"Karena kalian sudah membeli apartemen untuk ditinggali bersama dan sudah mempunyai dua anak anjing lucu yang dianggap sebagai anak sendiri?"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"Kak Chanyeol sendiri."

"Si idiot itu memang sudah tidak sayang nyawa, ya?"

 ** _XXX_**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam malam, saatnya mereka untuk pulang. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya saat para tim redaksi pulang dan berpamitan. Tujuannya ke pantry untuk minum karena haus dan untuk menemui Chanyeol. Tapi kemana vampir itu sekarang?

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah pintu, ia melihat Chanyeol yang wajahnya sudah pucat dan terlihat sakit.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa dari luar? Dan kenapa sakit—"

"Diam dulu Baek." Chanyeol langsung berjalan cepat menuju Baekhyun, tanpa aba-aba menyudutkan Baekhyun hingga terpentok meja pantry. Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun kebelakang dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher Baekhyun sebelum menancapkan kedua taringnya hingga darah keluar dari sana.

Semua yang serba tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata apalagi mendorong Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan geli dan , di lehernya juga entah kenapa semua rasa pegal dan capek yang ada ditubuhnya hilang beriringan dengan darah yang diteguk oleh Chanyeol.

Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol melepaskan gigitannya dengan wajah puas. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terdapat bekas darah. Belum sempat ia berkata-kata, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu melayangkan pukulan di perut Chanyeol.

"Aw, aku baru saja makan Baek!" Protes Chanyeol sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Harusnya aku yang marah Chanyeol! Seperti hewan buas kau tiba-tiba menyergapku seakan mau memakanku. Sebenarnya kau tadi kenapa, sih?" Omel Baekhyun, memegangi lehernya. Ia bisa merasakan ada dua titik bekas taring Chanyeol disana.

"Tadi aku baru saja survey ke beberapa tempat pemotretan bersama para fotografer dan tim wardobe. Tapi aku lupa sudah malam dan belum makan apa-apa sejak aku menghisap darahmu tadi pagi. Kalau aku lapar, kulitku akan berubah pucat, gigi taringku tumbuh dan mataku mulai memerah. Untung saja aku sampai disini tepat waktu, jika tidak mungkin orang-orang sudah melihat rambutku berubah menjadi warna hitam," Keluh Chanyeol lelah. Ia duduk diatas meja pantry disebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau harusnya bilang padaku. Jangan mengulanginya lagi, nanti ada rumor aku berpacaran dengan mahluk lain. Lalu, kau itu sudah jadi vampir berapa tahun? Harusnya tidak ceroboh seperti itu!" Omel Baekhyun terus menerus sambil memperhatikan mata Chanyeol yang masih berwarna sedikit kemerahan.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertawa, membuat Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

"Kau tahu Baek? Disaat seperti ini, kau terlihat tidak benci dan malah peduli denganku," Kekeh Chanyeol kecil.

"Bodoh! Mangsa mana yang mempedulikan predatornya?" Gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya terseyum kecil sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya Baek. Aku dengar dari Linong kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apa?"

"Ah itu! Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa tidak ada model laki-laki yang mau menerima proposal darimu!"

"Huh, memangnya apa?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena, kau itu vampir laki-laki," Jawab Baekhyun percaya diri.

"Dan hubungannya?"

"Begini, perempuan lemah karena pesonamu dan auramu. Tapi untuk laki-laki, pesona dan auramu itu berupa ancaman dan mengintimidasi mereka. Jadi mungkin mereka selalu mempunyai perasaan tidak enak dan aneh makanya tidak mau berlama-lama berada didekatmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Benar juga. Aku tidak pernah terpikirkan hal ini karena biasanya aku tidak peduli."

"Nah untuk itu kita harus mengganti strategi. Kita harus menyerahkan proposal itu didampingi oleh orang yang aura dan pesonanya bisa memikat laki-laki. Hmm...dari tim redaksi kita mempunyai Seulgi yang chic, Jiwoo yang keren dan Jisoo yang manis dan feminin. Kira-kira siapa ya yang kita butuhkan?"

"Kau."

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku? Yang kita cari itu yang mempunyai aura dan kharisma yang menarik laki-laki. Jangan bercanda Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Orangnya adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun," Ujar Chanyeol yakin.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap pemuda mungil didepannya. "Mereka tidak akan menolaknya jika kau, Byun Baekhyun yang menyerahkan proposalnya."

 ** _XXX_**

 _Hiiiiiii aku kangen kalian!_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	4. BITETHREE

**_Part 3:_**

 ** _First Encounter Between My Vampire Boyfriend And My Ex Werewolf_**

 ** _XXX_**

"Jadi katamu, bangsa kalian memiliki hal yang disebut _pheromones._ Bisa dibilang, karena kau seorang _alpha,_ pejantan, pokoknya ya sejenisnya makanya kau mengeluarkan aura intimidasi. Tapi karena aku sudah kau gigit, otomatis bisa dibilang menjadi betinamu, makanya aku memiliki aura manis dan menenangkan?"

"Tepat sekali. Pantas saja kau ini wakil redaktur." Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk takzim.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku ini betina? Perempuan gitu? Kau sialan!" Baekhyun ingin memukul Chanyeol, namun dengan cepat ditahan dengan cengkraman kuat Chanyeol. Dalam hati, Baekhyun berdecih. Dasar kekuatan vampir.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku ini bukan masalah gender kau tahu. Susah menjelaskannya, intinya aku ini anjing jantan dan kau anjing betinanya."

"Belum cukup kau mengataiku betina, sekarang kau mengataiku anjing?"

"Aduh, bukan begitu. Kau mengerti pasti. Lagian, itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang terpenting, kita bisa memanfaatkan _pheromones_ ini untuk menggaet klien yang telah menolakku. Ini menguntungkan bagi kita!"

Baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Oke aku mengerti. Tapi sekarang, kenapa kau malah bersantai di atas sofaku dan menonton TV sedangkan aku menyiapkan makan malam?"

Chanyeol menatap sekilas Baekhyun sebelum kembali menonton TV. "Karena cara agar _pheromones_ mu keluar ya berada di dekatku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mau menjelaskannya. Sudah lelah aku menjelaskannya kalau kau ujung-ujungnya menatapku tidak percaya."

Baekhyun merengut mendengarnya. Ia meletakkan makanan meja dengan sedikit kencang membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan dengan cepat duduk didepan meja.

"Yang tadi itu apa? Teleportasi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil ikut duduk didepan Chanyeol.

"Aku cuma berlari. Teleportasi itu mustahil. Aku saja yang bukan manusia begini tidak berpikir seliar itu." Baekhyun merengut mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Kau aman malam ini Park, karena aku membutuhkanmu," Cibir Baekhyun yang dibalas tawa oleh Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, aku baru ingat sesuatu," Ujar Baekhyun ditengah makan malam mereka. Membuat gerakan menguyah Chanyeol terhenti.

"Apa?"

"Bukannya kau cuma bisa makan darah dan daging ya? Kenapa bisa makan masakan rumahan normal begini?" Tanya Baekhyun baru sadar.

" _Ahh_ , tenang saja. Aku bisa mencerna makanan seperti manusia normal, tapi itu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun ketubuhku. Entah itu rasa kenyang, gendut atau semacamnya. Cuma lewat dilidahku."

"Curangnya, aku juga mau makan enak tanpa gendut!"

"Iyasih, sepertinya kau harus diet. Sudah gendut dimana-mana begitu," Ledek Chanyeol.

"Hah, seperti aku akan terpancing dengan ledekanmu saja. Sudah cepat makan lalu berberes, kita punya misi besar besok."

"Siap pak wakil."

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya sambil mendesah tidak percaya. Ia baru selesai mandi, melancarkan peredaran darahnya dengan air hangat dan membuang segala jenis kotoran baik itu fisik maupun batin. Tapi saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, dirinya langsung kembali menjadi kotor dan Chanyeol penyebabnya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berada diatas kasur heran.

"Aku mengerti kalau kita harus tidur di satu ranjang yang sama agar wangi tubuhmu tertempel padaku Park. Tapi memangnya kau harus _top-less_ begitu? Tunggu, kau memakai sesuatu kan dibawah situ?" Tanya Baekhyun horor, apalagi melihat betapa rendahnya selimut yang dipakai Chanyeol dan masih menunjukkan kulit tubuhnya.

"Harus. Sangat harus. Cara ini tidak akan efektif kalau tidak ada sentuhan kulit secara langsung. Makanya, kau, Byun Baekhyun juga harus membuka baju sekarang dan tidur dengan damai."

Baekhyun sontak langsung menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya. "Seumur hidupku, baru orangtuaku yang melihatnya. Bajingan kau Park berusaha menodaiku."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Ayolah, aku memiliki semua hal yang kau miliki. Tidak perlu bersikap sok suci."

Baekhyun kesal mendengarnya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir juga Chanyeol ada benarnya. Lagian, mereka ini bukan sepasang kekasih. Hanya pura-pura. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Ck, baiklah," Decak Baekhyun dan membuka bajunya. Menampilkan bahu sempitnya dan kulit putihnya yang dingin terkena pendingin udara.

 _"Shit—"_

"Huh?" Tanya Baekhyun, merasa Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hah, tidak. Cepat tidur sini," Elak Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah.

"Iya-iya, sabar sedikit. Aku harus menggantung baju ini." Saat Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, mata Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti menatap punggung kecil Baekhyun yang terlihat sempurna. Tubuhnya sempurna dan kulit putihnya seakan bersinar. Apalagi saat tadi Baekhyun mengadapnya dan membuat Chanyeol melihat hal ekstra. Salah besar Chanyeol menganggap enteng tidur bersama mereka kali ini akan mudah. Lagian, siapa yang menyangka wakil ketua pemarah mereka memiliki tubuh sesempurna itu?

Chanyeol langsung menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya saat Baekhyun sudah naik ke tempat tidur. Berhadapan begini membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan dekat dan jelas seluruh wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, ini canggung. Tidur berhadapan begini sambil saling menatap, terasa seperti adegan drama," Celetuk Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Sebelum itu, aku harus mengubah diriku ke wujud asliku. Wujud manusia ini membuat tenagaku terkuras."

Mendengarnya Baekhyun melotot. "Kau tidur dengan sayap?!"

"Tanpa sayap." Mata Chanyeol langsung berubah menjadi merah terang. Gigi taringnya muncul dari sela bibirnya dan yang paling menonjol adalah memutihnya kulit Chanyeol dan memghitamnya rambut abu-abu milik pemuda itu.

"Woah, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihatnya," Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hah, ini terasa melegakan setelah seharian menjadi manusia," Ujar Chanyeol lega.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita akan tidur? Kulit kita harus bersentuhan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik pinggang Baekhyun—membuat empunya kaget karena kulit telanjangnya langsung bersentuhan dengan tangan dingin dan hidungnya yang bertabrakan dengan hidung Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpelukan semalaman seperti ini?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Pilih Chanyeol, mau seberapa sakit tingkat yang ingin kau rasakan? Sebentar lagi aku akan memukul bagian bawahmu," Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sadis.

"Aku minta maaf pak wakil." Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi jarak, "Oke, kita tidur saling dengan saling menempelkan punggung kita. Bagaimana?"

"Itu ide terbaik yang ada saat ini." Saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling membelakangi dan menempelkan punggung mereka, Baekhyun bisa merasakan sensasi dingin yang menjalar ke punggungnya. Membuatnya menarik selimut.

"Kenapa? Punggungku dingin, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, rasanya seperti tidur dengan kulkas."

"Wah, kata pengantar tidur yang bagus Byun."

"Sudah cepat tidur. Ini hampir tengah malam. Besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuk kita."

Chanyeol diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. Sensasi asing tapi nyaman ini membuat Chanyeol rasanya akan menikmati malamnya hari ini. Rasa hangat yang untuk pertama kalinya ia rasakan di malam hari, berasal dari hangatnya pemuda di belakangnya ini.

Belum berapa lama, suara dengkuran terdengar. Chanyeol tertawa kecil dengan fakta Baekhyun tipe yang sekalinya bertemu dengan tempat tidur akan langsung pulas tidurnya. Tidak khawatir atau takut vampir dibelakangnya ini akan menerkamnya atau semacamnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, menatap punggung kecil Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Selamat malam Baek. Tapi sekedar info, vampir tidak tidur. Tapi kurasa hal itu tidak penting sekarang."

Lalu setelahnya, Chanyeol melingkarkannya tangannya ketubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya sambil memejamkan matanya.

 ** _XXX_**

 _"Saatnya bangun! Saatnya bangun!"_

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, mendengar peliharaan digitalnya— _Mongryeong_ membangunkannya seperti biasanya.

Matanya masih terasa berat, namun rasanya ini adalah tidur ternyenyak selama beberapa hari ini. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Rasanya ia tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Apalagi merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar erat di perutnya dan kepalanya yang bersender pada sebuah dada bidang dingin.

Tunggu sebentar.

Detik itu juga, Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya. Dirinya sempat menegang saat manik matanya disambut dengan mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Ada senyum jahil disana.

"Selamat pagi pak wakil. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Sapa Chanyeol dengan suara serak dan beratnya.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi malas.

"Sial, aku kira tadi malem sehabis mabuk lalu membawa pulang laki-laki lagi," Keluh Baekhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi tanpa beban dan menutup pintu kamar mandi, suara keran air dibuka terdengar jelas.

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan lagi?!" Seru Chanyeol yang masih berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

"Persis seperti apa yang kau maksud!" Balas Baekhyun.

"Kau membawa pulang laki-laki? Dari bar? Kalian melakukan itu?!" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Berisik! Pikir saja aku melakukannya atau tidak! Wajahnya saja sudah tidak kuingat!"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, sebelum kembali berseru, "Berdoa saja dia bukan salah satu dari investor kita!"

"Tenang Park, dunia tak sekecil itu!"

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun masih mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos oblong putihnya. Melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 pagi, waktu mereka masih cukup banyak. Mengocok telur dicampur susu dan sedikit lada, menu pagi hari ini adalah omelette dan sosis gurita.

"Woah, gila baunya." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Pria jangkung itu langsung duduk dikursi _pantry_ dan memangku dagunya.

"Enak 'kah? Perasaanku baunya biasa saja." Baekhyun mengendus omelete yang ada didepannya, tangannya dikibas-kibaskan namun baunya cuma seperti omelete pada umumnya.

"Bukan telurnya, tapi kau. Gila, baumu manis sekali. Betina yang semalaman menempel dengan pejantan memang tidak ada lawan."

Baekhyun duduk di depan Chanyeol sambil membawa dua piring omelete serta sosis, menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Bicara lagi soal betina dan pejantan maka kau akan kubuat seperti omelete ini." Bersamaan dengan itu, Baekhyun menusuk dan memotong omelete di piringnya dengan sadis. Chanyeol tertawa melihatnya.

"Oke, santai pak wakil."

Mereka mulai sarapan, mengobrol tentang misi mereka menarik hati para investor dan sesekali diselingi tawa Chanyeol dan umpatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas jus persiknya, "Tapi Chanyeol, aku tidak mengerti soal cara kerja _pheromones_ atau apalah ini. Namun bukannya ini sama saja kita berbuat curang? Kau tahu, yang seperti kita membawa gadis cantik dengan kita, menyuruh mereka menggodanya agar menekan kontrak?"

"Tentu saja berbeda. Saat manusia berada dibawah pengaruh _pheromones,_ mereka seperti hilang setengah kesadaran. Mereka akan terbuai dan melihatmu seakan kau adalah orang yang paling menarik di dunia." Chanyeol juga meletakkan gelas berisikan jus persiknya sebelum melajutnya, "Lagian, tidak ada gadis cantik. Hanya ada pak wakil yang cantik. Jadi mereka tidak akan sadar sedang digoda."

"Aish kau ini selalu membuatku marah!" Baekhyun mempelototi Chanyeol. "Terus, ada kemungkinan mereka tidak tergoda?"

"Ada."

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Sia-sia dong?"

"Kecil kemungkinannya. Karena _pheromones_ tidak bekerja kepada orang yang semalaman bersentuhan kulit denganmu. Bayangkan saja mereka sudah memikilili imunitas terhadap _pheromones_ milikmu."

"Oh tenang saja kalau begitu. Mana mungkin aku semalaman bersentuhan kulit dengan para investor. Membayangkannya saja sudah menyeramkan."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "Bagus, semoga hari ini lancar dan kita dapat menarik semua investor yang kemarin menolakku."

 _ **XXX**_

Ini sudah ke 3 kalinya mereka bolak-balik masuk perusahaan para investor dan seperti yang Chanyeol duga, semuanya lancar tanpa ada hambatan. Invsetor yang awalnya menolaknya mentah-mentah— _sebenarnya karena sikapnya dan tata kramanya yang kurang baik—_ akhirnya mengiyakan tawaran Baekhyun.

Kalau boleh jujur, selain dari aura intimidasinya sebagai seorang vampir yang membuat para investor ini enggan berlama-lama berbicara dengannya, sebenarnya dia memang tidak memiliki bakat untuk meraih hati investor. Vampir itu terbuasa dikejar, secara mereka mahluk hampir sempurna. Mengejar begini sama sekali bukan gayanya. Apalagi dia tidak menyukai memakai setelan serius, jadi dia menghadap dengan celana pendek dan sweater. Sopan? Tentu saja tidak. Ia seperti akan bermain ke tempat arkade.

Jadi dalam hati, Chanyeol meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun karena telah sedikit membohonginya dan berterimakasih karena mereka tidak jadi kehilangan investor mereka.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan investor didepannya. Ia memakai kemeja dan dasi biru dongker. Lengan kemejanya digulung menambah kesan casual namun tetap formal. Ia mengenakan celana pensil pas yang membuat bentuk kakinya tercetak sempurna.

Mau pakai _pheromones_ atau tidak, sepertinya pak wakil satu ini mampu menggaet hati para investor. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Chanyeol mendapatkan dua keuntungan dari kenaifan Baekhyun disini—ia dapat menghabiskan waktu sehari semalam bersamanya dan perasaan senang melihat bau kepemilikan menempel lekat pada Baekhyun.

Negoisasi berhasil, investor setuju menaruh produknya pada majalah _Re-Style._ Usai Baekhyun berjabat tangan, ia segera mendorong Chanyeol untuk pergi keluar.

Di luar, Baekhyun menyeka keringatnya. Walaupun ruangannya dingin, keringat dingin terus mengalir karena atmosfir tegang dan serius yang dari tadi ia keluarkan. Chanyeol memberinya sebotol air mineral yang langsung diteguk oleh Baekhyun.

"Satu lagi dan semuanya selesai. Sudah jam 2, pertemuan selanjutnya jam 4 sore. Ayo makan siang mumpung ada waktu." Baekhyun yang masih meneguk airnya mengangguk mendengar ajakan Chanyeol. Mereka langsung pergi kearah parkiran dan masuk kedalam mobil putih milik Baekhyun.

Tugas menyetir diserahkan kepada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk mengurus dokumen disebelahnya.

"Kita makan apa? Udaranya cukup panas hari ini, mau mie dingin?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyetir.

"Ide bagus. Aku mau yang di sebelah gang rumah sakit, mereka memiliki kuah paling enak," Balas Baekhyun sambil memilah-memilah dokumen. Chanyeol berdehem sebagai jawabannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat tiga dokumen ditangannya. Bulan ini, mereka akan menerbitkan majalah _Re-Style_ edisi spesial ulang tahun mereka. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat bingung kenapa para investor ini sempat tidak mau bergabung dengan acara perayaan ini dan tampil di majalah edisi spesial mereka, padahal produk mereka sering beriklan di majalah mereka. Entahlah, mungkin karena _pheromones_ atau apalah itu yang Chanyeol katakan.

Ia sudah memegang brand kosmetik, ponsel, dan parfum. Setelah ini, mereka akan bertemu dengan investor terlama dan terawet mereka, dari perusahaan _Mens Wear._ Mereka adalah perusahaan yang berfokus pada mode pria. Dari sepatu, jam tangan, kacamata, dasi hingga pakaian formal hingga casual. Mereka brand yang terkenal khususnya untuk para pria. Baekhyun sendiri menjadi penggemar brand nya karena produk-produk mereka _classy_ dan keren.

Ia pernah mendengar cerita ini. Ketua redaksi, Jessica Jung memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan CEO sekaligus _designer_ utama dari _Mens Wear._ Saat _Mens Wear_ baru memulai karirnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketua redaksinya lah yang membantu untuk membesarkan produk ini. Dulu, mode laki-laki tidak terlalu dilirik dan bahkan dianggap tidak penting dan memalukan. Mungkin jika bukan berkat ketua redaksinya, _Mens Wear_ tidak akan seterkenal sekarang jika dulu mereka tidak _launching_ di majalah _Re-Style._

Mengingat cerita ini membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Jika _Mens Wear_ memiliki utang budi yang cukup besar kepada _Re-Style,_ kenapa juga mereka menolaknya meskipuj aura intimidasi Chanyeol sangat berat dan menyesekan saat ia datang ke perusahaan mereka?

"Chanyeol, saat _Mens Wear_ menolak proposalmu, apa yang mereka katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, soalnya aku tidak sempat kesana."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya dengan tidak sempat."

"Setelah tiga kali ditolak berturut-turut, untuk apa aku menyia-nyiakan tenaga hanya untuk ditolak lagi. Jadi sebelum aku memberi proposal pada mereka, aku langsung meminta bantuanmu."

Mendegarnya, Baekhyun berdecak. "Kau membuat ini jadi tidak lebih dari anak SMA yang menyerahkan proposal meminta sponsor kepada perusahaan minuman bersoda."

"Memang, apa bedanya?"

Baekhyun makin cemberut. "Serius Park?"

 ** _XXX_**

Setelah makan, mobil mereka berhenti dihalaman parkir kantor pusat marketing dari _Mens Wear._ Gedung tinggi modern itu seakan melambangkan suksesnya produk mereka. Bahkan mungkin, gedung mereka jauh lebih artistik daripada gedung milik _Re-Style_ yang sudah agak tua.

"Pemiliknya memiliki selera anak muda," Komentar Chanyeol saat memasuki gedung mereka. Saat mereka masuk, langsung di suguhi barang andalan mereka yang diletakkan didalam kotak kaca juga dinding-dinding yang dipenuhi prestasi juga artikel baik tentang _Mens Wear._

"Sepertinya, dia memang masih muda." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhenti didepan foto-foto para orang penting dibalik _Mens Wear._ Dari perancang mode mereka, model terbaik, hingga pendirinya. Foto yang diletakkan di paling tengah itu selain memang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain, paras rupawan dari pendiri brand laki-laki sangat mencolok. Membuat fokus mata otomatis terpaku pada paras wajah tampan pria yang kelihatannya masih di awal tiga puluh itu.

"Woah, itu benar. Tapi kau tahu, kalau aku memiliki ambisi besar, dengan pengetahuan dan kemampuanku, mungkin aku bisa jadi presiden sekarang. Ini bukan hal yang bisa membuatmu langsung terpukau begitu, ah," Cibir Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, ucapannya ada benarnya. Usianya sudah ratusan tahun. Tidak terhitung berapa gelar sarjana, gedung sekolah hingga gedung kantor diberbagai bidang yang sudah ia geluti untuk mengisi waktu luang. Untuknya menjadi Presiden bukan hal yang tidak mungkin, namun Baekhyun mengabaikan hal itu.

Matanya menyipit melihat foto laki-laki tampan itu. Bukan karena wajah tampannya, tapi karena wajahnya yang tidak asing. Baekhyun yakin betul ia pernah melihat wajah ini secara dekat, tapi dimana?

"Tuan Byun dan tuan Park dari majalah _Re-Style,_ kalian sudah boleh langsung masuk keruangan pak CEO. Mari ikuti saya." Suara halus seorang perempuan membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh. Gaya bicara yang formal dan pakaian ala serketaris membuat mereka langsung mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana langkah perempuan ini.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu mahoni besar. Si serketaris mengetuk, memanggil sang bos meminta perijinan masuk. Saat pintu dibuka, pria yang ada di dalam sedang membaca majalah _Re-Style_ mereka di kursi besarnya.

"Silahkan duduk dulu, aku akan membaca majalah ini sebentar lagi," Suara berat dan tajam menusuk indera pendengaran mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih. Mereka duduk bersamaan dengan pintu ditutup.

Baekhyun berdehem, membuka percakapan formal mereka.

"Sebelumnya, kami berterimakasih karena telah bersedia memberikan kami kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan tuan padahal kami membuat janji yang mendadak begini. Terimakasih atas kerendah hatiannya," Ujar Baekhyun sopan.

Mendengar kalimat penuh sopan dan hormat begitu, membuat hati sang pendiri tersanjung. Ia menurunkan majalah dari wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu begitu, _Mens Wear_ dan _Re-Style_ itu bagaikan kawan—"

Mulutnya berhenti berucap saat melihat wajah Baekhyun. Begitupun senyuman di wajah Baekhyun yang langsung menghilang saat melihat wajah di balik majalah mereka.

Mata sipit yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan kulit seputih salju itu terpampang dihadapannya. Gaya rambutnya tidak berubah dari saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Disisir rapih keatas dengan warna hitam lekat. Cara memandang orang itu juga tidak berubah, saat matamu bertemu dengan matanya, rasanya kau akan tersedot.

Orang dihadapannya adalah Sehun, patner _one night stand_ pertama dalam seumur hidupnya yang ia lupakan begitu saja.

Sama seperti Baekhyun, Sehun juga kaget. Pria mungil yang duduk dibangku tamunya ini orang itu. Pria yang tidak pernah meninggalkan namanya, nomor teleponnya dan cuma meninggalkan rasa puas yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Juga, orang yang untuk pertama kalinya ia suka dan ia ingin gigit untuk memasukkan darahnya kedalam nadi pemuda itu.

Mata Sehun menyipit saat ia menyadari ada bau asing di hidungnya. Matanya berkilat saat melihat aura ditubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tidak lagi putih. Namun bercampur warna merah dan hitam yang terbakar. Matanya jatuh tertuju pada sosok pria jangkung dibelakangnya. Mereka memiliki aura yang sama dan juga terikat. Saat Sehun menajamkan matanya, Sehun bisa tau bahwa darah vampir laki-laki itu mengalir dengan aliran tidak biasa di tubuh pemuda mungil itu.

Mata Sehun berkilat marah. Tiba-tiba ia bergerak cepat menuju Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol juga bergerak cepat. Suara hempasan angin terdengar kencang, membuat kertas-kertas dan buku bertebangan dan mendarat di tembok. Baekhyun yang berada ditengah-tengah memejamkan matanya kaget. Saat ia membuka matanya, matanya tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia liat.

Chanyeol, dengan rambut hitam dan mata merahnya juga gigi taring yang muncul dari sela bibirnya menatap marah Sehun didepannya. Namun itu bukan yang membuat Baekhyun kaget. Sehun, berdiri didepan Chanyeol dengan mata kuning berkilatnya. Taring-taring tajam muncul dari sela bibirnya. Sebuah kuping serigala keluar dari kepalanya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang berubah menjadi cakar serigala besar dan ekor yang mengibas marah dengan keseluruhan bulu putih di tiga bagian itu.

"Kau Vampir rendahan berani-beraninya menodai calon _mate_ ku," Sehun berdesis marah.

"Ha, apa yang serigala kotor ini bicarakan. Dia sudah menjadi milikku, darahku mengalir didarahnya dengan paten," Balas Chanyeol dengan berkilat marah.

Ditengah-tengah mereka, Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya kencang. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan tak bisa menolong ketika suaranya bergetar hebat.

" _Ekhem,_ bagaimana kalau kita duduk dengan tenang, mendingininkan kepala dan membahas kontrak dengan tenang?"

 ** _XXX_**

 _UWAW_

 _part sehun jadi werewolf sbnrnya last minute banget. Tadinya mau aku jadiin vampir juga dianya, tapi kayaknya seru kalo dijadiin beda ras hehe_

 _baekhyunnya aja blm sadar chanyeol demen, udah ada musuh hiks_

 _btw baekhyun udh ga suci, mana ga sama cy hiks_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.** _


End file.
